Crash and Burn
by GeenieInABottle
Summary: Cowritten with BruisedAndBattered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **WHYYY HELLO THERE! Thank you for clicking on this story, Hollie and I are very pleased. Wait, _Hollie and I? _YEPP! Co-writing this with TheTotallyAwsomeOne (Sorry if I got your user name wrong) OR you might know her as Hollie Industries! :D This is my second time co-writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy this. ALSOO.. Hollie wrote the first half of this.

**Summary(just in case it gets cut off): **Sometimes we fall, hard. But when you father that is abusive is dead, your sent to live with your cousin in LA, and you fall for a boy that is already in a 6 year relationship. Have you fell to far, when all you do is crash and burn? (Hollie wrote the summary because I couldn't think of one) xD

Crash and Burn  
Chapter One

I awaken from the sound of my father shouting random words. I hold my little  
sister, Nessie tight and she awakes as well. "Why he oh mad?" she askes in her  
adorible baby talk. "I don't no sweetie, I'm gunna go check. You stay here and  
get some sleep," I say to her and she closes her eyes and cuddles into her  
teddy bear.

I make my way slowly down the stairs, my father shouting, "WHERE ARE THEY!"

I take a deep breath and ask, "What are you looking for?"

"My keys bitch, what did u do to them?" my father asked. I sighed, "There on my  
key rack in the family room. You shouldn't go driving," I say to him and he  
throws a wine bottle at me.

"How old are you?" my father asked, I replied with a simple, "16," he  
smirked, "Yes and I'm 48. So I will NOT be taking orders from you,  
understand?" I nod, even though he is only 38.

He goes into the room gets his keys and leaves.

-X-

"Air line 362 is now boarding, please have a safe flight," the intercom  
spoke. I picked up my carry on bag and looked at what I called home for the  
last 16 years. I sighed to myself and boarded the plane with my little sister,  
Nessie asleep in my arms. Not looking back. So many memories are here in New  
York, before my mom died, my memories that are somewhat, dear I say it, happy?  
What is happy anyway. My life has been the most oppisite from it for so long,  
it's hard to remember what it felt like. Mom had died when I was just six  
years old, it was hell on my dad so he converted to drinking, witch converted  
to beating me every single day. As I got older the fade memories of my mother  
became more distant, my father said as I also got older I looked more and more  
like her. Now that he was in a car accident and killed on the spot I'm forced  
to go live with my cousin, Edward Cullen, in LA. Away from New York, away  
from my fade memories, away from my home. Where ever that will be now I'm not  
sure.

I look down on my left arm where their are burn marks, from when I burnt  
myself to get away from the constent punches and kicks. The heroin that I took  
to help. The constant pills. The vodka, red bull, and lambs.

I take my seat at 16 B and look out the very small window at the run way.  
Nessie was cuddled up in my arms with her Care Bears the plane takes off,  
Nessie starts crying and I remember when I was four moving from Dallas to New  
York. I cried when the plane took off cause my ears popped.

"Shh, Nessie. It's going to be okay sweetie," I say to her. Poor Nessie.  
"Would you like to go up to first class with her, it's more confromtable," a  
attantent asked. I nodded and followed her up to the front of the plane.  
Nessie stopped crying once we started walking. "Baby, you have to be quite  
until we get to LA, then you can cry all you want when were at Uncle Edward's."  
I said. Even though Edward was our cousin, he has always been like a brother.

"Mr. McCarty, do you mind a teen and her baby sit next to you so they will have  
more room?" the attentnt asked. The boy was about my age, dark curly hair, and  
brown eyes.

(I, Geena, take over from here.)

He smiled kindly at me. "No, not at all." He got up so I could walk to the seat next to  
him. I stared impolitely at him. He.. Was.. HUGE! Tall, six foot at the greatest, and was-  
n't afraid of showing off his musceles.

I looked down to hide my blush. Where were my manners? At one point, I did have  
a mom and she taught me propper manners. How rude, staring at someone. It was  
so akward, having to sit next to him now.

I took my seat and gently started to rock Nessie back and forth. She was holding  
onto her Care Bear tightly. Giant smiled at me. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen months." I whispered. Nessie dropped her Care Bear. Her eyes popped  
open and she started to cry. Emmett reach down and kindly returned it into Nessi-  
e's arms. "Thank you." I whispered gratefully.

"You have a beautiful daughter." Giant told me. I coughed in shock. Nessie?! My  
daughter?! We don't even look like sisters, let alone mother and daughter.

"Oh, um, thank you but she's only my little sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've asked before jumping to conclusions." Giant smiled  
nervously at me. He reached into his bag and pulled out a CD. The cover look-  
ed a little familiar.

"My Chemical Romance." I said proudly.

Giant smiled at me. "Yeah. You like them?"

"Yeah! Their awsome! Have you heard of Breaking Benjamin?"

The plane ride went on from there. We talked about our favorite things  
and all around got to know each other. We had a lot in common, but  
not to the point where we would annoy each other.

Maybe living in LA wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

"So… Where's your house at?" Giant asked. Giant volunteered to drive me to my house being getting a cad here SUCKS and I couldn't wait in this kind of weather with a child for very long.

"That's the thing… I really don't know. All he told me was LA, like I'm supposed to be able to find it. Do you know how many damn people live in LA?! A lot! He is not the only freaking Edward in Los Angeles!" Seriously. That was all he gave me. His name and LA, California.

"Well, do you know his name?" He turned left. Where is he going?

"Um…. His first name is Edward. Um, Edward Cullen… I think. Don't count on it. I have a bad memory."

Emmett nodded and went straight. "Thought so."

"Oh, so you know him?" I asked.

"Know him? I live with him! He's my best friend, and we're in a band together." Thank. God! So, I met a complete stranger, got in a car with him, but it turns out Giant knows him! I am having incredible luck here!

-X-

Giant and Edward live in a mansion! Are they already famous?! They must have some good amount of money if they can afford this!

"Edward!! Bella's here!" Giant yelled to the door.

He came out, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "Uh huh, yeah. Hold this for me, would 'ya?" He threw a bag of luggage to me.

Maybe my luck is turning……


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**  
I haven't known my cousin for much time but I already hate him, not as much as I hated father but I still hate him. He is a guy obsessed with his ego and image. I hate LA, I should go look around and see what famous people I can find. Oh wait I live with a famous band, I wonder why I never heard of them? I go up to my room, in the attic by the way and start unpacking. I took my laptop and set it up on a small desk in the corner, I shrugged I defiantly need to go and get some proper furniture; I mean I don't even have anywhere to put Nessie only in my bed where she is now, asleep. I put some music on and finished unpacking.

The room is pretty big; it has a queen sized bed, a desk, a dresser, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a keyboard. But when I'm done with it, it will look 10 times better, that's if Edward isn't to mean and don't let me do whatever with it. Nessie is still asleep so I go downstairs two the main level floor and look for Edward. "EDWARD!?" I shout and he comes out of the kitchen with yet another cigarette in his mouth, I rolled my eyes, "You know every cigarette you smoke knocks off 5 minutes of your life?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, look kid, the only reason I allowed you to come live here is because it will look great for the paparazzi and my publicity. Don't think I like you just because we share somewhat of the same DNA. So yeah, your 16 I suppose you won't need much too, also keep that brat of yours out of my stuff and same goes for you. Otherwise there's food in the fridge and here is one of my bank cards, pin number 666," the devil number, go figure. I can't believe this guy who do he think he is Gandhi? "Well I won't bother you, only probably for school, someone has to enroll me." I say back. "And do you have some body guard nanny that can watch Nessie when I'm in school, cause I don't want people that are out to get you to get her,"

"Well ask Emmett about all that stuff. He is the guy that brought you here if you didn't know that and yeah I'll hire someone for the little brat," Edward said throwing the cigarette butt in the garbage after the flame went out. "Now is there anything else?" he added. "Uh yeah, can I change the attic around, paint the walls, and buy some stuff for there?" I asked hoping I wasn't pushing it. "Yeah whatever," he replied dialing a number and going downstairs, all I heard him say was, "Yeah, James? Hey buddy, how is Victoria? That's good, listen how would she like to be a nanny for my cousin's kid? She will that's great," okay go I heard the hole conversation, I don't really care, I got the okay for my room, I'm going to school which I haven't done in a year, and I got a sitter for Nessie.

I went up one level to Emmett's room, that's a nice name, it suits him. I knocked on the door that said "Emmett's room" and a few seconds later he answered it wearing yellow and blue boxers, I looked at the time and it was 11:00pm. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?" I asked shyly, lightly blushing. He smiled a heart melting smile, "No, I was just getting ready to go to bed, we have to get up at 6:00am," I just looked at him, "We?" I asked, "As in you and Edward?"

He laughed a little, "No as in me and you, we have to get you to school."

I just looked at him, "At 6 AM?"

He laughed some more, "No 7, but I suppose you have to take a hour at least on your look," he said eyeing me up and down. I shot him a annoyed glance and he looked back at my face. "Okay well I'm going to bed," I said quietly, feeling weird. "Yeah, goodnight," he said and I walked back up to my room, lying on my bed thinking about tomorrow, grade 9, _again_. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

-X-

So, maybe getting up at six o-clock wasn't _that _bad. I was already awake. Nessie woke me up with her screaming. Cousin Douche got pissed at me because I was cutting into his 'beauty sleep'. He can get all the sleep he wants, it won't help any.

I got out my Mp3 player and put on some Three Days Grace. I put it on blast so it would help me stay awake. I got up and made some coffee, just incase I _did _fall asleep to TDG. It's been known to happen before, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again.

I sigh and pick up the coffee mug. I yawn and take a drink of the coffee, but it misses my mouth. I felt a lot of wetness on my chest. Shit. I take my earbds out and push my Mp3 player out of the way, praying to God I didn't break it. That thing is my only vice. I would die if I lost that thing. Well, and Nessie.

"Edward's going to kill you for staining his precious table, you know."

_Huh? _I look up and see Emmett the Friendly Giant. "Like I care. He already hates me enough as it is, why don't I just give him another thing to add to the list?"

Emmett smiles at me and sits across from me.

"Is Sir Douche coming to school with us?" I ask in a low tone. I don't want D-Bag hearing me.

ETFG shakes his head no. "Nah. 'Sir Douche' thinks he's too good for school."

"What's his IQ?" I ask curiously, taking the coffee mug again and making careful moves that it gets to my lips.

ETFG gives me a confuesed look and then gets what I'm heading for. "Probably lower than Nessie's."

We laugh together but hush when Douche makes his entrance. He glares at Emmett. What, does he want an applause? He then glares at me. "What's so funny?"

Well, before it was your IQ, but now it's your face, Mr. Douche. We don't respond to him, I think we're both afraid that if we open or mouths that we'll start bursting in laughter. I breathe deeply out my nose. I glue my lips together.

Sir Douche leaves to go beautify himself. When he is out of hearing distance, we erupt.

"Your. Face. Got. So. Red!" Emmett gasped between laughed.

"I thought you were going to explode!"

When our laughter fades, Nessie wakes up. I go up and get her. She starts reaching out for something when we get downstairs. I turn and see she's reaching out for ETFG. He takes her from my arms.

"You go eat breakfeast, I'll watch Ness for you."

I smile and give a thanks, eat, and think about all the possiblities that today will bring.


End file.
